Serving Wench
by Ishipzalldathings
Summary: Made for GKM on Livejournal years ago, Quinn is a poor maiden girl who lives in a poor village. Pirates come to her village and her family has very little to give. So, they take Quinn in exchange.


Quinn curled up in her little corner, the small space in the back of the ship where she was allowed to stay. This had been her home for the last year, the year she wanted to erase from her memory. Quinn had been a virtuous girl living in a small village near the forest edge; Aruk. It was the poorest village in that area, but the people were happy and were like family to each other. The only hardship they knew were from pirates. They came once a year and that year her family had little to offer.

The pirates rode up to her family's small home, she was in the garden picking berries. She hoped that some fruit would make them happier. Captain Smythe was already in a horrible mood and Quinn was scared, "Please, this is all we have to spare. My father is ill and my mother and I could not tend the crops. I will do anything if you spare him and-" The Captain kicked the bowl of berries from her hand.

"Your father may keep his berries, we'll be taking something better." Smythe leaned over to one of his men with a smile. The man jumped off his horse and led Quinn back inside, ordering her to pack some things. Quinn was about to argue when the man stopped her.

"I suggest you do not argue with the captain or you condemn your entire village." What other choice did she have but to go with them, she could not put her village at risk. She said goodbye to her family and was taken to the female pirates horse and boosted up to sit. Three others from her village were tossed on horseback.

"Next year when I return, I expect something better or I will burn this miserable village to ash." Quinn learned that The Captain was a man of his word, he never said anything he didn't mean. Quinn asked if she could go with them when they returned. The Captain said she would have to work for it and boy did she.

The year went by quickly and finally she would be able to see her family. She hoped they were okay, she hopped all of this wasn't for nothing. The outfit they made her wear left little to the imagination but she didn't care. She worked hard to see her family and she wouldn't ruin that. She was forced to ride behind Santana, holding on as they road from town to town. When they reached her village she smiled when she saw it still standing. The Village gathered together with wagons of food and the captain seemed content with this. "You have until we finish here, see your family." Quinn wasted no time and ran towards her family home, smiling when she saw her mother standing there. She ran as quick as she could, her mother meeting her half way.

"I don't have much time, I came to see you. How's dad?"

"Oh, sweetie. He passed away after you left, it's just been me and Frannie. I'm sorry you didn't get a chance to say a proper goodbye," Quinn sobbed in her mother's arms, walking with her mother to her father's resting place. They talked and chatted and met with Frannie at the house before Sam came to retrieve her. "Please bring her back next year, I beg of you."

"That will be Captain Smythe's decision," Quinn said her goodbye's as her mother and sister followed her out. Her mother moved closer to the captain's horse and looked up at him with sad eyes.

"Please, bring her back to us when you come. I miss her so much," Captain Smythe looked down at the woman and tilted his head to the side.

"I will bring her if she continues to obey and please my crew. If not, I will bring you back her head." When he kicked her onto the ground, the pirates laughed as she fell. Quinn was able to jump off the horse and reach her mother. "Get back on the horse, whore." He spat.

"My mother can barely stand and you kick her, what kind of man are you?"

"The man who holds your life in his hands. I suggest you get back on the horse," Quinn kissed her mother's forehead, handing her to Frannie. She moved back to Santana and climbed up onto the horse with a heavy heart.


End file.
